Living History
by Nenny
Summary: This is a story about the life of the last member of the Old Ones civilization. It will be a series of dabbles and one-shots. Rated M for violence.


A/N: In this story there is a slight crossover between Eragon and Tortall Universe, and I mean slight….You'll know it when you see it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing … though I do have a hostile take over in the works.

* * *

**The Last**

Blurry aqua eyes opened to stare up at the cloudy sky above as soft snow flakes lightly landed on her face.

It hurt.

It hurt, everything hurt. It hurt to breath, blink, move, think… but that was a good thing… right? It meant that she was alive. So of course it was good, but what else did it mean? Slowly her thoughts returned and organized themselves. The reason she was here looking up at the cloudy sky, the reason she was cold, the reason she hurt all over …..

Darien.

_**One Year Later **_

The climate of this area was always hot, to the point where she was surprised anything really grew here; even with magic. Perhaps her leather riding gear, that was perfect for the northern country, just wasn't a good idea down in the south. Sadly, it couldn't be helped; as she had no other cloths right now. Sighing and rubbing the cool wet cloth against the back of her neck again she stood up from the oasis pond and headed back to her horse. She was here for a purpose, to fulfill a promise, and heat or no she was going to do it. Hoisting herself back up into her saddle she rode in the direction of the city just visible on the horizon.

"_Are you sure you really want to do this, Adea. I don't much see the point in it, but then I never really did understand the idea of human revenge."_

"I never expected you to, Karel." A heavy sigh reverberated through her mind as a shadow flew over head.

"_Well just don't get yourself killed while you're doing this, please."_

"Come now, my old friend. You know I would never do that to you." A sarcastic huff and barely detectable comment of _I wonder sometimes_; was Adea's only answer. Looking up she shaded her eyes from the glaring sun to look at the great winged shadow above her.

"You should probably get out of here Karel. We wouldn't want them seeing you and know what's coming, now would we."

Adea was what her people, the Caledonian's, had once called a Rider. Now she was the last of the Riders, and the last of her people. As was her "noble stead" the great crimson dragon Karel. Reaching the city she quickly dismounted, and looked at the structure in front of her. A black marble city completely enclosed in walls to protect it form invaders. It was the walls themselves, rather then the marble, which she found interesting. Those walls had not been there six years ago when Adea was last here with her regiment.

'I wonder who they fear attack from. The only real threat to this area was completely destroyed a year ago….' Shaking her head to dislodge those thoughts she walked up to the gates and knocked on the doors. Perhaps this wall had nothing to do with fear of attack, and that thought made her uneasy.

The sound of her knock reverberated through the thick dark wood like a bell toll. These immortals had learned their magic well. It only took a moment before a rather surprised brown, and aged face appeared in a small square to look out at the cities visitor.

"Who are you, and what is your business?" Half growled, half grumbled the man.

"How interesting, I don't remember the Bazhir people of the southern lands being so rude to the Caledonian's before this. In fact, if I remember your face rightly, you must be Commander Hakim. Tell me, why the Voice of the Bazhir people is answering the door?" Hakim blinked slowly at the girl, and his face paled slightly.

"You…you're…a…a Caledonian. But that's not possible I….we heard they were all dead," stuttered the flustered guard. Adea smiled kindly at him and shook her head.

"They are dead, I am the last. I am here to fulfill a promise to my commanders and my regiment. Please I need to speak to your Lord and his advisors." She spoke with the friendliest and most congenial voice that she possibly could. She would give this man no reason to suspect the evil intentions she had toward his Lord and master. He took a few minutes to consider her request and then conceded.

"Alright, I'll let you in, but no funny business, or my Lord will have my head…literally." He said as he closed the window. The gate before her glowed in an arch shape, then the wood swung away from her. These people had really learned their magic…magic that the Caledonian people had not taught them.

'So now I know the reason why they helped Darien and his little group of miscreants.' She thought with equal parts anger and disgust.

Entering the city felt like entering a ghost town, there was no one in the streets, but she could feel their eyes on her. The people of this city were afraid; she could feel it in the very air she breathed. These were not the happy and prosperous people she remembered. Setting her sights ahead she moved in the direction that the temple, which also acted as a palace, was located. Hakim tried to stop her from going without an escort but she ignored him. He was no longer her concern, for the moment. Passing down the street she ignored the beauty that she had once seen in the Black stone homes and their carvings. Sharply turning a corned she walked right into the center of the city and before her lay the temple. Its sides were columns of plain black stone. The roof separated itself from the columns with a border of carvings covered with gold. Topping a long rise of stair stood the great temple doors; impressive they may have been but they were in her way.

"_Drithle_," she muttered calling the magic she and Karel shared to her palm. A small ball of pulsing energy appeared in her hand and she tossed it lightly at the door. The explosion that resulted was loud, shook the ground, blew the doors open, and scorched the wood. Smiling sardonically to herself she walked into the building head held high.

"_Was that really necessary, I saw that all the way over here."_

"More then necessary," was the dark reply.

'_And here I thought you didn't want to gain __**his**__ attention again_,' the barb received no answer.

The hall was dim but not intolerably so, it was meant to create an imposing atmosphere. At the moment Adea found in annoying. Looking up at the thrones further into the hall, and her query that sat on them, a determined look settled into her eyes. There they sat, Ylon and Ylanda, Lord and Lady of this city and land. The ones that had betrayed her people and helped bring about the end of all she knew and cared about. Though they maybe some form of immortals, they were not very strong and had learned most of what they knew from her people. Something they venomously denied of course, pride was a wonderful thing.

She remembered a time when they were looked upon as good masters of their people, and under her people's supervision they may have been. But from the way the people acted now; it would seem that her former leaders had been mistaken in their assumptions about these "immortals". Walking purposefully toward the center of the room she stopped just in front of the dais.

"By the power I have been entrusted with by my people. I come here to exact revenge on their behalf. Tell me, what do you have to say in your defense?" The men and women in the room, mostly the mortals but some immortals too, shivered and shrank away from the girl's cold tone, a tone devoid of mercy. But, it was the reaction of the individual in, and around the throne that really interested her. They, of course, were smiling and did not see much of a threat in her. Why should they, they were immortals and above those with limited life spans such as herself. O how wrong they were.

"Tell us, who are these people that you claim to work on behalf of?" asked Ylon, a mocking smile on his face. "The only people that I can think of, that would ever want revenge upon us were the Caledonian's. Please, do not tell me that you are their _avenger_, little girl. Though, I will give you this, you do seem to have a flare for dramatic entrances. I believe I will have to get a new door."

An echo of nervous giggles passed through the room. Adea had expected this reaction, really if looked at from and outsider's point of view, she was nothing altogether threatening. A slim twelve year old girl of five-two, straight dirty blonde hair cut and layered at the shoulders, aqua eyes set in a delicate face with the milky pale skin of the northern people; she did not look very imposing. She wore dark brown leather riding pants with a black leather belt and sword slung low across her hip on her left side. On her right a small pouch for anything she might need on the trail. On her upper body she wore a white cloth shirt under a brown leather wrap vest. Lastly a black leather belt that stretched across her chest, over her right shoulder, and under her left; this too held a sword position for easy reach of her right arm.

"I am the last and therefore I am the one that will exact payment." Ylon looked at her blankly momentarily and then burst into a fit of laughter as did everyone else in the room. They followed their Lords example, and were now well at ease. She would soon teach them better.

"You! You look like you couldn't even kill a bug my dear girl. I doubt that you could even lift one of those pretty swords of yours. Even if you could, do you really think you could kill US!" Ylanda managed to gasp out between fits of laughter.

"I concur with you my Lady," spoke up a brown haired man in blue behind the throne. "Shall my men and I kill the cur for her foolish talk, and threats against your person."

"I believe you should," said Ylon a smile of mirth still on his features. "Though I must say this is the most entertainment I have had in over a year. So sad that it has to be so short."

"I agree my dear most entertain, it's almost a shame to kill her, almost."

Still smiling himself, the brown haired man motion for the guards behind Adea to seize and kill her. Adea just shook her had pityingly, it seemed she would have to prove her worth to these foolish immortals. Waiting until the men were just about to grab her she flipped backward over them and in the same motion pulled out the sword on her back swinging it so fast that most people in the room didn't even realize she had done so. Landing in a crouch with her back to the dais she kept herself strung tight and her sword at the ready. The guards who had advanced on her remain stationary, and the tension in the room thickened into a palpable thing. It was only when the room suddenly filled with the screams of the women in the hall that she stood out of her crouch. The reason for the sudden chaos; was that the heads of the soldier who had dared to advance on her had finally slipped off their shoulders to the floor, with the body's quickly following. Finally comprehend how dangerous the young girl before them was many of the people in the hall tried to flee.

"_Soic_!" The word echo through every part of the hall though Adea had only muttered it. As the sound slowly faded, nothing in the room moved, not a person, an animal or even the fire in the torches.

"Now, now where are all of you going to. I thought we were all having so much fun," she said her voice dripping with loathing and disgust; as she flicking the blood off her sword.

Turning to the throne again she smiled unmercifully at those on it. They in turn stared at her with horror struck eyes in frozen bodies. They were immortals and some of the most powerful in this part of the world. This…child before them had just used magic on them as if they were nothing more than the common people they made work their fields. Who was this girl, or more accurately what was she?

"I case your wondering, and I know you are, I am a rider. My dragon and I are the last of our people and our kind." She said nonchalant as she re-sheathed her sword onto her back. "I'm also over twelve centuries old for your information; far from a _little girl_ wouldn't you say."

Settling herself into a deceptively relaxed position she folded her arms across her chest and observed the immortals before her.

"When I first came here I had thought just to kill you all, and get it over with, but now that I have seen what you have done to the Bazhir… I will have to think of an even better punishment than death for you." She looked around the hall and smiled to herself. "Seeing as you seem to like the dark so much, I believe I shall sentence you too it." This decree caused both confusion and fear to appear in the eyes of all those present.

"So now I pass down my judgment. I, Adea, of the Caledonian people do degree for crimes committed against my people, and those obvious crimes committed against the Bazhir. That you, the self named Ysandir, are hereby condemned to the shadows for the rest of your existences."

'_Are you really sure you want to use that spell. Wouldn't it be better to just kill them?'_

'Killing them would be far to kind of me at this point.'

'_Alright then, but you do know this means that you'll have to make preparation on the other end.'_

'Of course I do, now stop talking to me. I'm trying to focus my energy, this curse it going to take a lot out of both of us.'

Closing her eyes Adea held her hand out before here and focused on all of the light in the room. Slowly, very slowly, the reflections of light began to drain out of everything. Off of the walls, peoples' skin, clothing, and all metal in the room.

"_Sa dorchadas. Go deo…_"

The words lightly shook the ground as they were uttered, and the light continued to gather from everywhere in the room. Until only the ball in her hand and the torches had light around them, all else was dark. Adea began to sweat profusely with the effort it was taking to control the power of this spell. If she didn't hurry she was going to lose control of it.

"_Sa dorchadas …Síoraí_"

The light of the torches formed tendrils that moved toward the ball in her hands. Now the only point of light in the dark abyss of the room rested in her hands. It was at this point that the ground began to shake in earnest. It was time to finish this, something she was more then please about

"_Díbir__iadsan"_

As soon as the last words left her mouth she slammed her palm and the ball of light into the ground. The explosion of light blinded every person in the room, but Adea, for some moments. It was in these moments that Adea pulled herself together and walked out of the hall that was now a void of darkness, the doors, repairing themselves at her command, slamming shut behind her.

She was completely drained…exhausted, and she knew it showed on her face, and in her posture. Standing at the top of the stairs she looked out at the setting sun, which had been at three hours after noon when she started this little escapade. Estimating only an hour and a half before twilight she sighed, and pulled herself together. She straightened her posture to that of the authoritive rider who had walked in earlier; as much as she would have liked to collapse, she still had work to do.

"All the occupants of this city, I must ask you to heed my words and warning!" She shouted into the stillness of city. Even without magic she knew her voice would carry here. "I have subdued your Masters, and you are no longer under their control! You may now leave the city and move to other places, or lands if you so wish! But you must leave the city before the sunsets or you will be trapped here with monsters!"

The next three quarters of and hour were spent in a furry of activity as people either tried to take all they owned with them or just abandoned everything. Eventually, though Adea and the Bazhir leader Hakim organized everyone and the city was completely vacated. This left enough time for the torches, enchanted so that they would never go out or fall over, to be place around the city; sealing the Ysandir within it's walls, indefinitely.

"We will tell stories about you and your people Rider Adea from now until the end of time, I swear it. You have saved us, and anything that you ask of us will be granted to you." said Hakim who received agreement from everyone of his people. Adea smiled at him but shook her head; she did not want to be remembered.

"You and your people are most kind, Hakim. I only have one thing to ask of you though."

"Ask it, we will give you anything you desire."

"I wish for my action here, and for your association with my people to be forgotten. Tell your children whatever you will of these events here today, to keep them far away from the city. But, do not make me apart of them." Her statement was met with obvious resistance and confusion, why would she not want to be remembered and renowned.

"I and my people do not understand, why would you wish to be forgotten, and lost to the sands of time."

"Hakim, I am a dragon rider, and as such my life is a long one; I wish to live now in whatever peace I may find. These events, the destruction of my people, and how it came about are things that I would rather have lost to the world. Better that my people are looked upon with the curiosity, and wonder that they deserve. Then the critical and harsh views that history can bring. Can you not understand my reasons now? That I would rather have my people remembered for their greatness rather than the greed, and selfishness of the man that caused their destruction."

Hakim nodded his head in solemn understanding, as did all of the others present. Turning back, he looked at the black city, watching it gleam invitingly in the last rays of the sun, "I suppose your right Rider, something's are better lost to history."

~_~_~_~_~_~

_Clang…Clang…Clang_

The monotone sound of metal reverberating off of metal filled the quiet forest air. The sound would have been a common thing when the ruins of the city had been at their height; a smith's hammer hitting steel and creating yet another Caledonian Masterpiece. Sword forging was something that all Caledonian's were taught from the cradle, especially those that were destined for Rider statues. It was an art that Adea's people had perfected, among other things. It was said that they had even forged a sword for the Great God Mithros, but she really wasn't sure whether to believe that or not.

'_Are you almost done with that stupid piece of metal?'_

"No one asked you to stay, and watch me make it, Karel. Go fly around somewhere and stop bothering me."

It had been four months since Adea came back from the southern reaches of the continent, and three days since she started forging this "stupid piece of steel" as Karel fondly called it. Sticking it in the water she allowed it to cool as she went in search of her peoples special coating, that all newly made items received. The Caledonian people feared ageing more then anything, which she considered ironic given how they were destroyed. It was a fear that came from having practically immortal Riders. Adea, who knew first hand the pain of loss, could see why her people feared ageing so. Because, everything would eventually fade and wither away, as was only natural, I didn't mean that they had to like it or except it.

Pulling the sword out of the water she sharpened it and wrapped the hilt in black leather. The last touch she made to the sword was to put a clear crystal on the hilt, and coat the entire thing to prevent ageing. Standing back she surveyed her handy work. It was thinner then a broad sword, and lighter, with a broadswords double edge. The metal was lightweight, with a silver sheen. It was perfect. They only thing now missing was a sheath.

'_That's a rather strange looking sword, are you sure you made it right. I don't really see how that tiny piece of metal could kill the Ysandir?'_

"Of course I did, are you questioning my sword making abilities Karel?" She asked looking up from her leather work table. "I'll have you know my father was the best sword maker our people ever had, and he taught me. You know another thing he taught me: "you make the sword to fit the owner", not the other way around. It's not just the sword that is important, but the one who will weld it."

'_Would you relax! Knowing you that sword probably is as strong or stronger then you say. Mostly, I was just commenting on the fact that I don't remember any males of your kind who would want a sword that looked small and delicate.'_

"First, of all again this is far from a delicate sword; it's made of the same metal as mine for gods sake. Appearances can be deceiving, and sometimes that can be a really good thing. Second, I never said it was for a man." She turned back to the table and finished with the sheath as the dragon grumbled behind her. Finally done she sheathed the sword and walked farther into the ruined city.

'_What are you doing now?!'_

"I'm leaving it for the person who's destined to have it," she said as she walked into the building that had once been her family's home, and then her own. Continuing until she reached the old armory she stooped to flip open the trap door in the floor.

'_Have you officially lost your mind? Absolutely no is going to find that sword down there.'_

"The one who's meant to have it will."

* * *

**Translations**

Drithle – solar flare

Soic – Freeze

Sa dorchadas… Go deo – In Darkness…Forever

Sa dorchadas …Síoraí – In Darkness …Eternal

Díbir iadsan – Exile them

A/N: I'll probably end up making this a series of one-shots and drabbles…I seriously just don't have the inspiration to make this a full fledged story. -_-

Please R/R and if at all possible no flaming, though constructive criticism is welcomed.


End file.
